U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,350, issued Oct. 15, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,181, issued Mar. 24, 1998 by E. B. Kmiec, described Chimeric Mutational Vectors (CMV), i.e., vectors having both DNA-type and RNA-type nucleobases for the introduction of genetic changes in eukaryotic cells. Such CMV were characterized by having at least 3 contiguous base pairs wherein DNA-type and RNA-type nucleobases are Watson-Crick paired with each other to form a hybrid-duplex. A CMV designed to repair a mutation in the gene encoding liver/bone/kidney type alkaline phosphatase was reported in Yoon, K., et al., March 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93, 2071. The alkaline phosphatase gene was transiently introduced into CHO cells by a plasmid. Six hours later the CMV was introduced. The plasmid was recovered at 24 hours after introduction of the CMV and analyzed. The results showed that approximately 30 to 38% of the alkaline phosphatase genes were repaired by the CMV.
A CMV designed to correct the mutation in the human .beta.-globin gene that causes Sickle Cell Disease and its successful use was described in Cole-Strauss, A., et al., 1996, Science 273:1386. A CMV designed to create a mutation in a rat blood coagulation factor IX gene in the hepatocyte of a rat is disclosed in Kren et al., 1998, Nature Medicine 4, 285-290. An example of a CMV having one base of a first strand that is paired with a non-complementary base of a second strand is shown in Kren et al., June 1997, Hepatology 25, 1462.
U.S. Pat. No. 08/640,517, filed May 1, 1996, by E. B. Kmiec, A. Cole-Strauss and K. Yoon, published as W097/41141, Nov. 6, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 08/906,265, filed Aug. 5, 1997, disclose methods and CMV that are useful in the treatment of genetic diseases of hematopoietic cells, e.g., Sickle Cell Disease, Thalassemia and Gaucher Disease.
The above-cited scientific publications of Yoon, Cole-Straauss and Kren describe CMV having two 2'-O-methyl RNA segments separated by an intervening DNA segment, which were located on the strand opposite the strand having the 5' end nucleotide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,350 described a CMV having a single segment of 2'-O-methylated RNA, which was located on the chain having the 5' end nucleotide. An oligonucleotide having complementary deoxyribonucleotides and a continuous segment of unmodified ribonucleotides on the strand opposite the strand having the 5' end nucleotide was described in Kmiec, E. B., et al., 1994, Mol. and Cell. Biol. 14:7163-7172. The sequence of the strand was derived from the bacteriophage M13mp19,
The use of single stranded oligonucleotides to introduce specific mutations in yeast are disclosed in Yamamoto, T., et al., 1992, Genetics 131, 811-819. The oligonucleotides were between about 30 and 50 bases. Similar results were reported by Campbell, C. R., et al., 1989, The New Biologist, 1, 223-227. Duplex DNA fragments of about 160 base pairs in length have been reported to introduce specific mutations in cultured mammalian cells. Hunger-Bertling, K., et al., 1990, Molecular and Cellular Biochemistry 92, 107-116.
Applicants are aware of the following provisional applications that contain teaching with regard to uses and delivery systems of recombinagenic oligonucleotides: By Steer et al., Ser. No. 60/045,288 filed Apr. 30, 1997; Ser. No. 60/054,837 filed Aug. 5,1997; Ser. No. 60/064,996, filed Nov. 10, 1997; and by Steer & Roy-Chowdhury et al., Ser. No. 60/074,497, filed Feb. 12, 1998, entitled "Methods of Prophylaxis and Treatment by Alteration of APO B and APO E Genes."